Dead for a Day
by Narupoketard
Summary: Maria is close friends with Joe. And in love with him. What happens when she finds Joe kissing another girl? Full Summary Inside. Rated T for language.
1. The Mistake

Hey guys! New story! This one is a lot more dark and a lot mor serious then previous stories I wrote!

Summary: Maria Suntine is an 18 year old girl who is in love with her long time friend, Mr. Joe Jonas. He and his brothers, as you know are famous stars. What happens when a mysterious girl kisses Joe at a party and Maria sees it? Suicide that's what. What happens next you'll have to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own JO BROS!!! or anything quite famous

Have fun and sorry readers of Greenhill Pokemon HIgh School that I haven't updated in awhile. I'll try to ASAP. Also this story is going to atleast be Twenty-four chapters long... enjoy!

---

Hey, Maria Suntine here! Just enjoying my self at an after party with my favorite set of brothers, the Jonas Brothers. Who's my favorite? Joe. I love him, literally. Just like some of you that may be reading this. Well anyway I'm eighteen yeard old, 5 feet 5 inches, raven colored hair with blue highlights, and since it was Miss Smiley Miley's fancy panst formal dance party at some fancy ball place, I was wearing a beautiful blue gown to match my hair. I have so called "piercing" brown eyes that supposedly "pierce" through someone if I'm mad at them. Well anyway the bass was pumpin' and they were playing Low by Flo Rida.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low...__  
_

I got on the dance floor to show my floor riding skill. Kevin and Miley got up there with me and started dancing to a ton of songs. Nick was just talking with other famous people.

_Shawty got them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low..._

That's when it hit me. "Kevin! Do you know where Joe is?" I asked him over the music. He shook his head. I shrugged it off. He couldn't be doing anything that bad. After a few good dance songs I got tired. I went to the punch bowl and one of my schoolmates/best friend Katelyn Shaney came over. The Jonas' let her come and her, being a flirt, started hitting it off with some of the cute celebs. Forget You by the LAX Gurlz was playing.

"Hey Ma! Awesome party right? I mean look at all of them. Cody Linely, Christ Brown, Zac Efron... Ahh!" Katelyn said. She calls me Ma and I call her Kat. Weird right?

"Yeah, totally!" I told her. We were chatting away and drinking. Joe then mysteriously pops out of nowhere and sits down next to me. Katelyn raises her eyebrows at me. I gave her "the look".

"Hey Maria, tight party right?" He asked. Before he let me answer he suddenly bends over. "Ahh I have to go the the bathroom!" He said cramping over and starts walking to the bathroom. I just looked at him weird. Then I realized I had to use the bathroom too and told Katelyn.

"Dude I gotta go to! Too much punch hahaha." I told her. She just smiled, got her flirt face on, and walked over towards Ryan Sheckler. I then started following Joe to the bathroom, Not knowing where it is. A girl ran way past me and way past Joe. Weird.

He turned a few corners and then he finally went inside a room. I got to the front but then I hear a quiet moan in the bathroom. What the HELL is Joe doing in there? More moans. And it doesn't sound like its just from a boy. 'Oh Gosh no! This can't be happening.' I thought.

I knocked then opened. Not locked... funny cause the boy should remember to lock the door when he goes to the restroom.

I saw it. I saw everything I need to see. The boy I loved. Under the girl that ran past me. They were sitting on nice clean toilet seat cover sucking each others faces, tasting each other's mouth. The sight was sickening. So sick to make me cry.

"You... you... JERKASS!" I yelled at Joe, tears in my eye. Joe pushed her off and looked up.

"It's not what you think Maria!" He said. His face was all wet and lip-sticky. Gross. The girl just looked at me. Her face was wet and she was breathing hard. She just smiled evilly at me. She started to grab Joe's arm. Joe didn't do anything. He didn't pull away. He didn't attempt to get loose. He didn't even try to chase after me as I ran. He just fell under her charm. What a Jerk. My bestfriend. My love. My life. Gone.

I started to run. I ran towards Kate who was trying her luck on Chris Brown. Coincidentally No Air was playing.

"Sorry Chris I have to tell Kate here something." I told him. He just nodded, like the nice guy he is, unlike some jerk, and waited.

_If I should die before I wake. Its cause you took my breath away. losing you is like living in a world with no air._  
_Ohhh..._

"Kat I need to go home... Just get a ride from the Jonas' I'm sure they won't mind." I told her.

_Im here alone didnt want to leave.  
My heart won't move its incomplete.  
Wish there was a way  
That I can get you to understand_

"Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked me. She looked me smack dab in the eye.

_But How Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe_

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." I told her masterfully holding my tears back. She didn't say anything for a moment, looking me straight in the eye.

_Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air_

"Fine, you better explain to me later though." She said winking. I winked back. I fake smiled and waved goodbye to both her and Chris. I walked out casually but lo and behold, Miss Miley came out of nowhere. "And where do you think you're going miss?" She asked me. I told her that I felt sick and wanted to go home. I felt like crap. I probably am crap too but people are just too nice to say anything about it. "Mkay.. G'night Maria. Hope to see you soon."

I went to my car and started to drive home. 'This is exactly what I needed.' I thought sarcastically. 'I thought I actually had a chance with him. I thought he was better than though. I thought he could see past my rouch exterior. Why, I know, and everyone knows I'm not the best looking, and everyone knows about my self-esteem issues. I know he knows about the abusing issues of my dad when my mom wasn't around. I know he knows. I guess he doesn't care about crap like me. He doesn't care. No one cares. He was my air. I lost him. I have no air.' I was crying by the time I got to my room.

When I got into my room I looked at a picture of me and him hugging. I started to cry harder. This is why love sucks. 'Come to think of it no one probably cares about me. They all just want to get to my prettier best friend. The wilder one. The hotter one. The funnier one. The flirtier one. They were probably using me. And my mom. She doesn't care either. She probably thinks I'm just an accident and a burden. Ha no one cares. I know it. My friends probably don't care either. The Jonas' probably just want to be better friends with Kat. And I don't know why Kat is even best friends with a failure like me.' My thought started to get the best of me.

Next thing you know I got rope from the garage, paper, and pen. I began to write.

Dear everyone,  
I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry. No one probably cares though. Yeah you heard me. No one cares. The last song I was listening to was No Air. So that's how I decided I should die. No Air. Joesph Jonas. You were my Air. You were my friend. You were my life. You were my life. Seeing you kiss that stranger made me lose my air. It made me lose you. That's what happened everyone. I love Joe Jonas. Joe Jonas kissed random stranger girl. End of story. I lost all hope after that. When I met you boys I thought my past could be erased. I thought it could be gone. But it came back and has taken over. I'm sorry.  
With love,  
Maria Suntine

My past? You may be asking. Well here's a small taste of one day in sixth grade.

_FlashBack_

_I was eating lunch alone in sixth grade at Controversial School where the teachers only taught and nothing else. Jamie, my old best friend who always stood up for me was sick again. Which means they'd come after me. By they I meant Lana and Ty's gangs. The children here were mixed with violent children, good children, and overly hormoned children._

_"Hey! If it isn't Ma Slutine! Where's you best friend? Not here to protect you huh? Good. Ready for your daily dose of beatings?" Lana said. I gulped. Teachers didn't care. They were all just gonna say they didn't see anything. I finally though that when my dad stopped beating me that the beatings were gonna stop. I was wrong. Lana began to make fun of me, then another girl started to pull my hair, and the other girl started making fun of how big my boobs were and how they made me a slut. _

_When they stopped they left leaving me bruised and batter. Then Ty and his group came by.  
"Lookie here our playtoy! Ready for some fun?" Ty said. To lift me up and do something indescribable to me until the only teacher that cares came by and shooed them away. That teacher was Mrs. Shaney, Katelyn's mom._

_End Flashback_

Sucks right? That wasn't half as bad as other stuff that's happened to me. But if I put those in here this fic would be rated M. That bad? Yes, but when I met Katelyn and the boys in 8th grade things started to change for the better. I got stronger and mroe confident and learned to love what the other children made fun of me for. Until Joe Jonas stabbed my back and made me suicidal about everything again. Joe Jonas my love, the main reason for my confidence and strength, gone.

I began to set up. I got the ladder and put it where I stood. I put the note on top of the living room table. I grabbed the rope and set it up. I made a slot for my head. I hung the rope around a high hanging bannister rod (A/N: She's rich) in the living room. I climbed the ladder and gulped. A breathed in and out. I stuck my head through it then jumped off the ladder. I saw the clock. 10:00 P.M. Mom should be coming home soon. The few good memories of my life began to pass my mind. My life began to fade before my eyes. I was dead...

----

"Wake up, please" The most heavenly voice called out to me. I woke up.

"W-where am I?" I asked. I was in a white robe and look at what seemed to be the most subtly beautiful angel. More subtly beautiful then the pictures. "Am I dead?" I asked the angel.

"Unfortunately, yes. And my name is Penny. I am an angel. This is the Room of Suffering. Here I tell you what you did wrong and most of the time I send you straight to Hell, but God has told me that he knows you have a special aura about you so he's giving you a special choice. First, you gave up your life because past has having been getting back to you as soon as your love has kissed another girl. Shame. You were destined for good. Now for the choices. The Almighty has told me that you, for some reason, have a choice of going straight to hell, or you can go check what your actions have done for 24 hours then go to hell." The angel said.

I thought for a moment. 'Well the longer I stay away from hell the better.'

"I'll go with the second choice Angel Penny." I told the Penny.

"Please, just call me Penny. And now, you have 24 hours. It is currently February 3rd, 10:00 P.M. on Earth. When it is February 4th, 10:00 P.M. you will automatically come back here. Goodbye. I will see you soon." The angel told me.

I was soon zapped back to Earth. I saw my dead self hanging. I heard the door unlocking. My mother came in.

"Ahhh! Oh MY GOD!" She cried out loud as she saw me. She saw the note and ran to it. When she finished he dropped onto her knees and started crying and wailing. I sat on the couch looking at her. I felt bad. 'I knew I should have thought before I did this.' She picked up the phone. "K-k-kate come quick. It's Maria. She's, she's, she's." Then started crying. I couldn't bare it. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I went to my room and waited. This was going to be a depressing Twenty-four hours.

---

SORRY for crappy chapter! It will get better in the next one's I promise! No flames please! And sorry for making Joe seem like a bad person. It will be explained later.


	2. 10:00 PM

Hey everyone! Back for some more!

Disclaimer, Disclaimer!: Don't own the famous things or something.

Have fun with the rest of this depressing story! And sorry for typoes! Too lazy to check my work over.

----

_"K-k-kate come quick. It's Maria. She's, she's, she's." Then started crying. I couldn't bare it. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I went to my room and waited. This was going to be a depressing Twenty-four hours.._

Kate was finally here. I looked at the clock. 10:05 P.M. Whoo. 23 hours and 55 more minutes to go. I sank back down. The cool thing about being dead was that I float and fly and go through walls. I'm pretty much a ghost observing them. I was floating above the table I left the note on. "Oh... No... Ma... I can't believe Ma would do this." Kate said. She read the letter then gasped. "Should... Should I call the boys?" Her voice was shaking. So people do care, I thought. I floated down. They were both crying. I tried to give them both a hug but I went right through them. My mom shivered.

"D-d-did you feel a cold breeze?" She asked Kat. She nodded. They pulled themselves together in the next five minutes. "You get the boys, I'll get 911." My mom said, her voice still shaking. Kat nodded.

Kat walked into the other room. I decided to follow her because hearing what the boys had to say. The reason the boys weren't with her was because they wanted to stay at the party more and so she got a ride here with Billy Ray not telling him why though. From what I heard. Kat finally got an answer and decided to put it on speaker so she'd hear it better.

"H-h-hey.. Kev? It's Kate... You have to get to Ma..Maria's house ASAP." Kat told Kevin. A song was booming vaguely in the background.

"Dude what's up? Why is your voice shaking? What happened?" Kevin asked Kat. She gulped and gathered up her strength.

"It's Ma..Maria. Th-the reason she left early is. Because. She. comitted su-s-suicide." Kat said to Kevin. Kevin let the last two words sink in before he yelled.

"WHAT!?! I'll get the boys right away! This can not be happening. No... It can't be." Kevin said to her. There was some murmering like "what's going on?"s or "why is Kevin screaming?"s.

"Kay' see you soon." Kat said hanging up. She walked back to the room with my mom and I followed. They decided to talk for a bit while waiting for the police and the boys to come.

"I can't believe she loved Joe all this time." My mom said. I never was too open to my mom. I never told her many things after the Freshman year incident.

"She didn't tell you because of what happened in Freshman year, Clarita" Kat said. We both called eachother's moms by their first name cause we're that tight.

"Well that was a mistake. -Sighs- If only I got home earlier. This wouldn't have happened." My mom said. Kat shook her head.

"No it's my fault. If I wasn't too busy flirting with Chris Brown I would've delayed her long enough or stopped her and asked what was wrong." Kat said. Their eyes were starting to well up until the doorbell rang. I checked the clock. 10:15 P.M.

My mom started to run to the doors and saw the boys at the door each with surprise on their face.

"Clarita! What happened? Why did she?" Joe came and asked first his face tight. My mom pointed to a letter on the table. He started to run towards the letter until he saw my body still floating. They would've taken it down earlier if I didn't break the ladder when I kicked off from it. He gasped. He started to shake, walk towards the letter, picked it up, and then read it.

"I don't understand though. Maria always seems so ha-" Nick started, but then was interupted by Joe. More appropriately his crying. He was bent over on the floor crying, the letter still perfect in his hand.

"AGH! W-why? W-W-why was I so blind. AGH!" Joe said his face still tight. Kevin took the letter and began to read it to. His eyes teared up and Nick took it. He also began to cry.

"WHY! W-why did I have to mess this up! I-I-I l-love her too! But that g-g-irl. She... She... AGH!" Joe said still on the floor crying. I was stunned. He loves me too? But, then what about the girl. Nick pulled JOe up and looked him straight in the eye. Joe began to slowly breathe, then calm down. I looked over my shoulder. 10:20 P.M.

"J-joe... Be calm and t-tell us about the g-girl..." Nick said to Joe. Joe's face got less tense but he was still crying. He started to slur when he talked.

"Wrell der re-resun tha' I di-din't stop wers becurz she spiked all seven furt puches wif' vodker, and me head's a liddle clearer now but evurthin' wers blurry at the pardee." Joe said, now that his face was less tense, with a drunkard accent. Everyone looked apalled, including me. It was silent until there was more knocking on the door. I started to cry. So I killed myself for no reason. That sucks.

"Ma'am this is the police. We have got a call on a reported suicide." A man with a burly voice said. My mom opened the door. It was the police. I looked at the clock. 10:30 P.M. My First hour of torture is almost up. The police started to observe my body that was hanging and the ambulence rushed in soon after. Great. My mom shooed the kids (everyone but her) away into the kitchen while she talked to them. I decided to see what the 'children' were going to do while my mom talked to the authorities.

Once inside the kitchen the first thing Kat did was go inside the refrigerator and get Menudo. She gave it to Joe who started to eat it. Everyone had a stern face. After a minute of silence and sounds of Joe eating, Kevin began to talk.

"I don't understand though. She should have atleast told _you_ Kate or one of us. We could have stopped her but she didn't even tell us. She just left. No word. Nada." Kevin said. Kat's face started to tremble then she broke into tears again. (A/N: I'm not gonna do the stutter thing anymore when they cry, you can just imagine it)

"It's my fault! I could have stopped her. I just let her go. She slipped away. Just out of our reach. Out of mine..." Kat said. More silence after that. Joe then began to talk, his drunkard accent clearing up.

"What's going ter happen now. I feel responsible for this. If I wasn't so thirsty, I wouldn't have drank ser much." Joe said. Kat shook her head. I sighed. Another flaskback. I could feel it.

"It's not just that, but I'm guessing what you did reminded her of the day she lost her old bestfriend. Like she thought she lost you." Kat said. Oh dear, not THAT flashback.

"Never heard this one. I only know vague details about her." Nick said. Kat sighed, knowing she'd have to tell it.

"I'll tell you guys, but this one sucks. It's also the day I became her new BFF though." She said. I sighed, I remember that day. "Well it all started..." (A/N: Told from Maria's POV, not Kat's)

_Flashback_

_Me and Jamie were sitting in the field watching the boys play basketball in sixth grade. No one came to tease me anymore because the authorites found out about the principal's evil ways and they arrested her, so now Mrs. Shaney was the Principal. Me and Jamie were discussing how glad I was that the Creeps and Pervs couldn't terrorize me anymore. Only the Ice Pops. We call the populars Ice Pops because their cold, mean, and popular. We secretly wish we could part of them cause it was only me and Jamie. _

_While we were discussing this, an Ice Pop named Britney came up and started to say how lame my Ross clothes are. Then she started to compliment how cool and in Jamie's Abercrombie clothes were. Britney smiled then went back with her other Ice Pops. Me and Jamie looked at each other with confused gazes. Britney came back with her crew. Two of them took Jamie's hands pulling her away. They started talking to her, they were smiling, being nice, and pointing at her nice clothes. I sighed, I knew where this was going. They were befriending Jamie, taking her away from me. Not good. _

_"Haha, now what are you going to do with your best friend gone dork?" Britney began the assaults. Next the three other girls there started to attack me. "Haha yeah, a Dork like you can't even stand up for yourself. HA!" "I can't believe guys want to knock you up! You're so ugly! I bet it's just cause' of your boobs." "Haha I know! They probably go up to you and are like 'Pst hey Breast Fest, can I have a tease? I'll give you ten bucks." There were more derrogative comments for the next five minutes. Until I started crying. Fortunately when I started, Kat came in and stopped them. Being the principals daughter, the other girls stopped and walked away. That's how it all started._

_After that Kat became my new bestfriend, and Jamie became an official Ice Pop, like she always wanted._

_End Flashback_

"Wow, I never knew." Nick said. They other boys nodded. I looked at the clock again. 15 minutes til' 11:00.

"You know, Ma never told me, how'd you guys meet?" Kat said. For the first time since 10:00 o'clock someone laughed. It was Joe.

"I remember that all too well." He said. I smiled, one of the greatest moments ever. Another flashback. (A/N: Once again Maria's POV)

_Flashback_

_My mom and I were at the mall in the end of seventh grade. I was a lot happier ever since I met Kat. Mom said she would get us some ice cream and that I should go inside a store. Naturally, the closest thing there was the pet store so I went in to see the cute dogs. There was only a boy around my age in there looking a cute dog in a cage. He was cute too. I blushed. I don't remember how this bit happened but we ran into eachother, head to head. It was funny._

_"Ahh!" I said. I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. _

_"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The boy said. He helped me up. "By the way, I'm Joe. Joe Jonas." He smiled at me. I thought it made him cuter. I smiled back. "I'm Maria... Cute dog you were looking at." He smiled even bigger. _

_"I know right?" He responded. He suddenly looked out the door. "Oh! I have to go. Hey you should come with me I can introduce you to my brothers!" He told me. I nodded. _

_End Flashback_

"So that's how it happened? You introduced her to the brothers and now it ended up like this..." Kat stated a bit surprised that I didn't meet them all at once. It was still a heavy mood though. I looked at the clock. Ten til' Eleven. Nick changed the subject suddenly.

"I should call Miley. She cares about Maria." NIck said. The other thought for a moment. They nodded simultaneously. Nick took out his fancy iPhone. He dialed her up. Kat started biting her nails. Joe rummaged through the fridge for orange juice to clear the nasty alchohal taste. Kevin just sat, hunched over, thinking. Nick put it on speaker.

"Nick! Where are you? The party started getting even more exciting when you guys left for so-" Miley started but stopped when Nick started to stutter. "M-miley. It's Maria. She... she.. she's... dead." Nick said crying at the last word. The others were holding back their tears. Nick's voice was shaking throughout that sentence.

"WHAT!?! When... What.. How..?" Miley managed to breath out. Her voice was shaking. Nick was crying so much so Kevin took over.

"Miles, it's Kev. Maria... as you know did not have the best past. Due to some circumstances, she comitted suicide." Kevin told her as calmly as she could.

"I'll get over there as soon as possible!" She said. Then she hung up. I transported to Miley Ray's House and saw what was up. She was on stage.

"Everyone Party's off. Please get out as soon as possible. Daddy get over here." She said over the mike. Everyone was confused but complied due to her scary bodyguards. Once Billy Ray got over Miley whispered in his ear, his face turn pale. I looked at the clock. 10:55 P.M. I transported back. Everyone was back in the main room. My body was on the table. My mom was was crying over my body, she was hugging me, her face near my collarbone. My close friends were huddled around me, watching her. The authorities were watching, their faces not too happy. Time passed. 10:59 P.M. My door bell rang. The Cyrus' were there. Miley rushed over to where my mom was. Her eyes turned wide and tears welled up in her eyes. Billy Ray eyes watered too. He shook his head slowly. I looked again. 11:00 P.M.

----

Well that's all! Sorry if some parts are kind of perverted. If you haven't noticed this is going to be hour-by-hour. Review please! No flames. Thanks!


End file.
